Départ à la mer
by Ariane
Summary: Une song fic sur un départ en vacance, je ne vous en dit pas plus.


**Départ à la mer**

Par cette grande vague de chaleur et de départ en vacances, voici un OS basé sur deux chansons : « Marre des bouchons » du groupe Stellla et de « Entre nous et le sol » de Christophe Willems.

Contexte identique au manga mais avec une postposition à notre époque en 2012, on se trouve 5 ans après la victoire sur Père.

Bonne lecture

* * *

1er partie

Ce matin là Edward n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à préparer des bagages ou encore de penser à quelques amusements dont ils allaient profiter à la mer d'opale dans le sud d'Arueguo. Son frère et sa chère belle sœur Winry n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que cette solution pour remonter le moral de l'ancien alchimiste. Le jeune homme avait non seulement perdu son don pour l'alchimie, mais en plus la personne qui partageait sa vie avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation, estimant que celle-ci ne menait plus à rien. Bref, le jeune blond voulait sa tranquillité mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Alphonse et Winry qui avaient décidé de lui rebooster les batteries.

La voiture était remplie jusqu'au plafond et c'est dans une tenue très décontractée, un simple short et un débardeur, que l'ancien Fullmetal prit place à l'arrière de la voiture, n'ayant pas du tout l'envie de conduire. Les vacances, il détestait, mais c'était mille fois pire quand il fallait supporter les bouchons sur les autoroutes.

**Je sais pas c'qui s'passe aujourd'hui  
mais toutes les bagnoles sont sorties  
plus rien ne bouge statu quo  
on dirait le salon de l'auto  
j'ai acheté une automobile  
c'est pas pour qu'elle reste immobile  
je n'peux mem' pas faire demi-tour  
y'en a tout partout tout autour**

Le nez plongé dans son bouquin Ed regardait les longues files des autos qui stagnaient les une derrière les autres essayant de ne pas se rappeler de la dernière fois que justement il était monté comme passager dans une voiture. Buvant un peu de la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait emportée, il essayait de se remettre les idées en place. Ne pas penser et oublier étaient ses maitres mots mais la voix si profonde de cet homme aux cheveux noirs de jais lui revint malgré tout en tête.

Des bribes de phrases telle « garçon immature », « une relation qui n'aboutira jamais à rien », « un poids mort empêchant l'homme aux cheveux sombre de monter dans la hiérarchie de l'armée ». Bref il aurait voulu rester dans son appartement de Central, sa tanière, son antre qu'il avait acheté avec son argent et rempli d'une bibliothèque plus que faramineuse que de passer trois semaines à faire la crêpe au soleil, ne pouvant même pas aller nager de peur que son automail le fasse couler. Sans oublier les grains de sables qui pouvaient venir s'imbriquer dans les rouages. Ca plus le fait que la voiture était à l'arrêt depuis déjà une grosse demi-heure sur la route principale qui permettait de sortir de la capitale, Edward avait vraiment envie de péter un câble.

**Marre marre marre marre des bouchons  
des autoroutes, des autos, des travaux, des camions  
marre marre marre marre des bouchons  
coincés comme des sardines dans des caisses à savon**

Ils avaient vraiment décidé de tous se liguer contre lui, entre la climatisation de la voiture qui ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur deux, des grands panneaux routiers indiquaient des travaux avec des possibilités de files et sur certains, lumineux, des timing étaient indiqués afin que les conducteurs sachent environ combien de temps ils allaient devoir patienter.

Le pire de tout était les gros camions transbordeurs, ces derniers ne se privaient de rien pour grappiller des places en voulant imposer par leur stature auprès des plus petites voitures afin d'arriver à destination pour livrer leurs précieuses cargaisons. Bref l'autoroute était un réel carnage et l'ainé Elric ayant mal à la tête posa son livre pour regarder le spectacle affligeant qui se trouvait tout autour de lui.

**Du cote droit, des hollandais  
avec bien sur une caravane  
se préparent une tasse de café  
qu'ils ont apporte d'Amsterdam  
juste derrière eux, dans une mini  
y'a une fille en bikini  
et puis deux mecs en camionnette  
qui matent en buvant des canettes**

Mais pourquoi avoir choisi de partir en voiture sérieusement, avec tout le trafic des voitures en tout genre et des nationalités différentes, c'était un véritable jeu de Zigzag qu'Alphonse effectuait sur la route. En effet, dépassement par la droite d'une grosse cylindrée, collage intensif d'une caravane par l'arrière ou encore des papys à casquettes qui roulaient à l'ombre, voila les divers dangers dont les trois amis devaient faire face. Toujours surveiller la route et ce de tous les cotés car impossible de prévoir celui qui risquerait de commettre un accident. Le soleil pointait au zénith et la température dépassait facilement les 30 degrés ce qui donna l'envie à Edward d'embêter son monde avec des « on est bientôt arrivés » et de Winry ou d'Alphonse de répondre « non pas encore » et ce pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ed fut obligé de se taire quand la mécano sortit sa clé de douze et qu'elle menaça de frapper l'ancien alchimiste si celui ne se calmait pas.

**en face un type va dans son nez  
au volant d'un break bleu marine  
en klaxonnant comme un malade  
et en hurlant dans son portable  
dans la Toyota qui est devant  
y'a un énorme rottweiler  
assis sur la banquette arrière  
qui me regarde en bavant**

_J'ai jamais aimé les chiens, ni en être un _pensait Ed en voyant tous les animaux entassés dans les automobiles avec leurs maitres pour des sois disant destinations pour des vacances de rêve. Il suffisait de voir les pauvres animaux en cage, bavant par la chaleur et jappant après un peu d'eau pour donner à nouveau le gout de souvenirs en demi teinte au pauvre jeune homme.

« Tu sais si je démissionne, plus personne ne nous regardera bizarrement », « je croyais que tu m'aimais, ne me demandes pas de vivre sans toi, je n'y survivrais pas ». C'était cela son eau à lui l'amour qu'il portait à sa moitié, moitié qui l'avait abandonné sur le bas de la route comme on abandonne un chien en partant en vacances. Étonnant qu'Al n'aie pas arrêté la voiture sur le bas coté pour lui passer une laisse autour du coup et la nouer à un arbre. Le blond soupira ce qui fit mal au cœur aux deux autres jeunes gens. Eux aussi souffraient pour Edward, ils l'avaient recueilli le jour du drame et depuis, ils s'attelaient à tout faire pour lui rendre le sourire mais le visage de l'ancien alchimiste n'était plus que tristesse et ses grands yeux dorés avaient perdu leur belle couleur ambrée. Ils voulaient juste que le fait de voir la mer et un dépaysement total permette au frère d'Alphonse de reprendre un peu goût à la vie.

**Mais c'est quoi ce type a vélo  
qui nous dépasse en rigolant  
quand on sait pas s'payer d'auto  
on n'emmerde pas les braves gens  
enfin ca commence à rouler  
ca tombe bien c'est l'heure de rentrer  
j'ai même pas fait le tour du bloc  
maintenant va falloir se garer**

L'autoradio fut mis à fond de manière à ce que les chansons distraient un peu l'atmosphère. Même les escargots avançaient plus vite le long de la bordure végétale. Du coup les trois amis se mirent à chanter à tue tête sur des percussions made in clé de douze de Winry. Le repas de midi fut pris dans à bord du véhicule en roulant pour éviter de devoir stationner sur une aire d'autoroute et de perdre des places dans la file. Malgré toutes les précautions prises pour ne pas rester des heures interminables sur le chemin, la mer d'opale offrit ses jolies couleurs aux trois blonds sur le coup de vingt heures et le parking de l'hôtel était plein à craquer. Trois fois le tour du pâté de maison pour y trouver une petite place et le même nombre de trajet pour tout décharger de la voiture. Brefs, les Elric étaient crevés et ne rêvaient que d'une seule chose : une douche.

* * *

2e partie

Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel prit au moins une demi-heure pour faire tout les papiers concernant le séjour et c'est laborieusement qu'Edward put enfin se mettre sous la douche et la laisser couler pour dénouer ses muscles endoloris. Il avait prévu de s'éclipser laissant Al et Win profiter un peu du séjour en amoureux et lui irait se promener le long de la digue, profitant du soleil couchant sur le front de mer. L'air se faisait plus frais et une légère bruine caressait le visage d'Edward alors qu'il marchait doucement dans le sable, faisant des dessins dans le sol quand l'envie lui prenait. Il détestait être la cinquième roue du carrosse et pourtant il l'était.

Se perchant sur un brise lame, il prit la peine de contempler la beauté de la plage et doucement il laissait couler les larmes qu'il cachait devant ses amis. Des vacances oui, mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il les avait imaginées, il se voyait la main dans la main de son tendre amour profitant d'une suite gigantesque pour deux et non dans une petite remise single à coté de la chambre de son frère.

Le ciel devait penser la même chose que lui car il se mit à pleuvoir alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Malgré tout Ed ne bougea pas d'un pouce et fut surpris se sentir le poids d'un manteau noir qu'il connaissait par cœur atterrir sur ses épaules. Il renifla l'odeur se demandant si ce qu'il vivait était bel et bien réel.

**L'or est là sous la pluie  
Sur la peau de celui  
Que je suis quand je te vois  
L'or est là qui se colle  
Entre nous et le sol  
Je veux ça  
Me sentir en vie  
**

D'un regard doux, les cheveux trempés et dégoulinants sur son visage, il se retourna pour faire face au porteur du manteau. Devant lui, comme il l'avait imaginé se dressait son ex dans toute sa splendeur mais bizarrement en tenue militaire. Edward se demandait ce que son ancien supérieur, le colonel Roy Mustang faisait dans cette région du monde à cet instant précis et la seule réponse qu'il eut, fut une étreinte forte de l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui murmurait sans cesse « pardon ». L'endroit était devenu plutôt glissant et sous l'effet de surprise, ils se retrouvèrent le derrière dans le sable. Le blond s'était bien niché dans la veste bleue qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde.

**Et la vie dans mes veines  
Me chavire me déchaîne  
Et tout ça vaut de l'or  
Viens dans mes bras**

« Je vous ai vu quitter l'appartement ce matin, j'ai compris à ce moment que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi » lui murmura Roy alors que tous les deux se relevaient du sable humide qui leur collait sur leurs vêtements. « Je n'ai pas pris la peine de passer par le bureau, j'ai sauté dans ma voiture et je vous ai suivi espérant que tu accepterais de me parler » expliqua alors le colonel au jeune homme qui n'en revenait toujours pas de cette apparition. Comme si pour lui, son cœur venait de se remettre à battre à cet instant. D'ailleurs il entendait celui du corbeau de flamme dans sa poitrine vibrant extrêmement fort alors que Mustang se laissait aller à quelques tremblements et frissons. Ed prononça une toute petite chose « rentrons » mais qui voulait tout dire aux yeux de l'ancien tombeur de central. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour se rendre à l'hôtel dans la chambre que le militaire avait louée.

**Dans tel hôtel  
J'ai pleuré si fort  
Là au pied du chêne  
J'ai pleuré encore  
Sur mon corps ta peau  
Sur ta peau  
L'arôme  
Je respire avec toi**

Dans la suite qu'avait louée mustang, Ed profitait des grands essuies éponges afin d'éliminer au maximum la pluie qui l'avait trempé jusqu'à l'os. Il tordait ses cheveux qui n'en finissaient plus de mouiller le carré de tissu. Roy lui discret s'était assit sur le lit et en entendant l'orage de chaleur gronder au dehors, il laissa couler ses larmes. Oui Il avait tout gâché pour une rumeur stupide qu'il avait entendu au QG. Une rumeur disant qu'il s'était fait Edward pour une seule et simple raison, avoir le meilleur alchimiste sous ses ordres pour devenir le plus jeune généralissime d'Amestris. Voulant prouver l'inverse, il avait prit ses distances avec le jeune homme en lui rejetant la faute sur les épaules, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec tout le monde. Le Fullmetal pouvait lui en vouloir à mort et pourtant voyant le chagrin sur le visage si clair de l'homme qu'il aimait, le blond le sécha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait grandi et des choses qui l'auraient mis dans une colère noire à quinze ans, ne le faisaient plus à vingt.

**L'or est tombé du ciel  
Dieu que l'envie est belle  
quand mon ange en perd la foi  
L'or est là qui se colle  
Entre nous et le sol  
Je veux ça  
Me sentir en vie**

L'ainé reprit doucement ses esprits quand il vit le regard si doux de son Edward posé sur lui. L'or de ses yeux était si rassurant, si apaisant que le colonel se laissa fondre comme neige au soleil. Otant leurs vêtements imbibés par la pluie, ils se glissèrent dans les draps doux et secs et en profitèrent pour se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La douce odeur de cannelle qu'émanait du plus jeune embaumait la pièce et Mustang ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de respirer à plein poumon cet odeur qui lui avait tellement manqué. Presque huit mois de séparation s'étaient écoulés et pour le colonel aux yeux sombres, ces retrouvailles complètement improvisées lui rendaient vraiment son souffle de vie. La monotonie de sa vie entre voiture boulot dodo lui semblait être à des lieues tout simplement parce que l'homme qu'il aimait ne l'avait pas rejeté, loin de là. Ed se sentait si bien qu'il se laissa aller à caresser le torse de son bel adonis et de simples effleurements, les deux hommes passèrent à des choses beaucoup plus intimes pour en arriver à faire l'amour.

**Et la vie dans mes veines  
Me chavire me déchaîne  
L'or est entre mes bras  
Je suis en toi**

Les deux hommes se donnaient l'un à l'autre sans réserve et sans retenue et quand Roy prit possession de la douce chaleur d'Edward, il comprit que plus jamais il ne devait laisser s'échapper ce jeune garçon. Ils étaient liés, étroitement liés et ces liens ne pouvaient plus jamais se briser.  
**  
**

**Tout nous tient qu'à un fil  
En un seul battement de cil**

Pourtant il avait failli le perdre et pour une bêtise en plus mais là dans cette chambre d'hôtel, tout leur semblait enfin devenir clair. Alors qu'Edward menait la cadence à califourchon sur son ange aux cheveux noirs, Roy dans un cri d'extase lui demanda de l'épouser.  
**  
**

**L'or est tombé du ciel  
Dieu que l'envie est belle  
Viens mon ange accroche-moi  
L'or est là qui se colle  
Entre nous et le sol  
Je veux ça  
L'or est tombé du ciel**

Ed en eu le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que son amant lui demande une telle chose. Et alors que lui aussi entrapercevait les étoiles, il lui hurla un « OUI » dans la chambre qui fit vibrer les murs. Epuisé par l'émotion et le trajet, Edward s'étala de tout son long sur le corps du colonel et répétait des petits « Oui » dans le creux de l'oreille de ce dernier. Mustang le fit rouler doucement sur le coté afin d'avoir accès à sa veste et y prit un écrin bleu. Il posa un genou par terre et fit sa demande solennellement tout en ouvrant l'écrin sur une bague d'or jaune et d'or blanc enchâssée de quelques petits rubis sur le pourtour lui donnant des reflet de flammes. Roy après que le blond redise encore une fois son accord lui passa alors la bague à l'annulaire et l'embrassa tendrement.

Alphonse un peu inquiet de ne pas avoir revu son frère de toute la nuit, décida le lendemain matin d'aller voir à la réception si quelqu'un avait des renseignements à lui fournir. Voyant Edward dans l'un des fauteuils entrain de lire le journal, il s'avança vers lui pour lui demander des explications mais fut devancé par Mustang qui glissant derrière le fauteuil, remonta le visage d'Edward avec délicatesse afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Winry arriva et fut complètement étonnée de la scène.  
« Qu'en penses-tu ma chérie, Ed ne va pas trop s'ennuyer durant les vacances ? » et Winry de lui répondre. « Non et nous risquons fort de ne pas trop le voir trop souvent ». La blonde apercevant la bague de fiançailles se jeta dans les bras de son beau frère pour le féliciter alors qu'Alphonse en faisait de même pour Roy.  
En effet, même si le départ avait été assez laborieux, ces vacances à la mer avait tout pour être une parfaite réussite et un nouveau départ pour nouvelle vie à deux.

*****  
FIN

Ariane

Une petite review ? merci


End file.
